


Scotch and Secrets

by fauchevalent



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship, will doesn't exist i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/pseuds/fauchevalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We ordered takeout for lunch."</p><p>Dave noted the deliberate omission of who exactly we was with a smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotch and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Criminal Minds! My apologies.

Rossi and Hotch had a weekly tradition- every Saturday afternoon, when they were guaranteed at least all of Sunday to recuperate, they'd meet at one of their houses and finish half a bottle of whatever was free. More recently, however, Aaron had been coming up with a _number_ of excuses- none of which Dave was particularly impressed with- and they had been missing their time together for the past few weeks. This Saturday, the two men would have a week to recover- the BAU was off case for a week, and everyone had pretty much stayed in their own lanes. However, Dave was used to seeing Aaron much more than anyone else, so here he was, a bottle of cheap scotch (despite the rumors, David Rossi could enjoy  _any_ kind of scotch, not just the expensive type) in hand and his feet planted firmly on Aaron Hotchner's friendly 'Welcome' doormat.

As was customary between the two men, as both had garages which made it hard to tell when they were home, before pounding on the door, Dave dialed Aaron's phone number.

First, his house phone, which- as predicted- could be heard through the door. However, instead of being greeted by Aaron Hotchner, Dave was greeted by his answering message. _Leave a message after the tone his ass._

Next, Dave rung his cell, just to find out how long he'd have to wait for his friend before he could get drunk and talk, as they hadn't in a while. Surprisingly, he heard the jingling of Aaron's cell through the door too, meaning he had to be home- Dave grumbled to himself. Why the man was avoiding him, he couldn't say.   
And that pissed him off.  
He usually had Aaron pinned down quite well, if he could brag so himself, but for some reason, he just didn't know what was the matter with his long-time friend as of late.

So Dave set to finding out.

He knocked sharply on the door, shoving his phone back in his pocket afterwards.

Inside the house, there was a bit of a commotion, followed by a groan, and he heard Aaron call out, "I've got it!"

The door swung open and Aaron crossed his arms over his undershirt. "Dave."

"Aaron." Dave returned, quirking an eyebrow. "What's got you all rumpled?" Dave teased, the scotch forgotten at his side. "Don't tell me you've  _finally_ gotten back into dating?"

Aaron bit down on a reaction, but Dave got his answer anyway. "Damn, Aaron! I thought you were spending the week with Jack?"

"Jack's at Jessica's house."

"Aaron, do you need change?" Dave heard a distinctly feminine, familiar voice call out, however, he couldn't place it. He chuckled and raised an eyebrow again, watching as Aaron's gaze fell to his feet.

"We ordered takeout for lunch."

Dave noted the deliberate omission of who exactly  _we_ was with a smirk.

His question was answered, however, as a woman rounded the hallway with one of Hotch's dress shirts on, and very little else. "Rossi?"

" _JJ_?" Rossi couldn't help the laughter that fell from his lips. "Phew. And with all that talk about fraternization..."

" _Dave_..." Aaron chastised, his trademark Unit Chief glare falling across his features. It just wasn't as intimidating with him in an undershirt and pajama pants.

"I guess it's not takeout, then." JJ grimaced, and Aaron chuckled slightly, one of his hands roping her hips in a maneuver Dave was sure he thought was subtle and nearly invisible. 

"If you'd like to stay for lunch..." JJ began, and Aaron shot her a look akin to a petulant child and groaned. "Jenn..."

"I see I'm not wanted." Dave teased, grinning at the pair. Finally, Aaron's words sunk in, and he turned on him. " _Jenn_? How long has this been going on?" 

"A... _while_." JJ hedged, and Aaron shifted on his feet nervously, the hand that wasn't wrapped around JJ fiddling in his pajama pants' pocket. Dave raised an eyebrow at him, gesturing slightly to the maneuver, and Aaron paled.

Huh.

_Oh._

Dave remembered when he had bought his first ring, and the weight of it in his pocket. He remembered fiddling with it and shooting nervous glances at his girlfriend. 

He supposed Aaron hid it better.

"That long, huh?" He grinned, winking at his friend. "You two be good." He saw Aaron relax as he turned to go, leaving the scotch on their doorstep.

He was definitely grilling Aaron about this when they got back to work.


End file.
